1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a PDP used as a flat display panel in which electrodes are arranged on the opposed surfaces of substrates, discharge gas is filled in a discharge space between the substrates, and an image is displayed using light emitted by ultraviolet rays which are generated in the discharge space with application of a predetermined voltage.
2. Related Art
In recent years, display apparatuses employing a plasma display panel as a flat display panel have been widely used. Such display apparatuses have excellent characteristics such as high image quality, ultra thin thickness, small weight, and wide viewing angle, in addition to a large-sized screen. In addition, the display apparatuses can be easily manufactured and easily increased in size. Therefore, such display apparatuses have attracted attention as a next generation of large-sized flat display apparatuses.
PDPs are classified into a direct current (DC) type PDP, an alternating current (AC) type PDP, and a hybrid type PDP depending on the applied discharge voltages, and into an opposing discharge type and a surface discharge type depending on the discharge structures.
The DC type PDP has a structure in which all electrodes are exposed to discharge spaces and electric charges move directly between the corresponding electrodes. Conversely, the AC type PDP has a structure in which at least one electrode is covered with a dielectric layer and the electric charges do not move directly between the corresponding electrodes. The discharge of the AC type PDP is performed by an electric field of wall charges.
Since the electric charges move directly between the corresponding electrodes in the DC type PDP, there is a problem in that the electrodes are seriously damaged. Accordingly, an AC type PDP having a three-electrode surface-discharge structure has been recently adopted.
An AC type three-electrode surface-discharge PDP is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,753,645 to Haruki et al., entitled PLASMA DISPLAY PANEL, issued on Jun. 22, 2004.